


MightyGyu

by wreckedshoes



Series: MightyGyu and Black Cat [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hero AU, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: In which Kim Mingyu has a secret. He also has a boyfriend. A boyfriend that loved and cared for him at all times. Kim Mingyu also has to keep his said secret from his said boyfriend.





	1. MightyGyu

      It's  raining around ten in the morning. The sound of raindrops hit the balcony and windows loudly, keeping the apartment awake. 

The living room is filled with the smell of breakfast from the kitchen. Toast and coffee are Mingyu’s favorite meal in the morning as he turns on the weather channel. It has been raining all night and will hopefully stop around midday. 

“Any interesting news?” 

Mingyu turns to face the owner of the voice. He smiles when his boyfriend enters the room with a cup of fresh coffee and a slightly burnt toast tucked in his mouth. Mingyu lets his arm rest around Wonwoo’s waist when the latter sits down next to him on the couch.

“Might rain until two today.” Mingyu informs and takes a sip of Wonwoo’s coffee. He places the cup on the coffee table in front of him before settling back onto the couch and bringing Wonwoo close, snuggling into the older’s neck. 

Wonwoo always has a scent of vanilla on him and it completely intoxicates Mingyu in every possible way. 

The younger smiles against Wonwoo’s neck, leaving a kiss there and gently trailing his finger up Wonwoo’s bare thigh only to have his boyfriend smack his hand away. It’s not like Mingyu could help it either especially when Wonwoo wears Mingyu’s sweater that was a bit too big on him and brings down to his legs.

It’s been awhile since Mingyu could hold Wonwoo like this. They’re both very fortunate to not have work today and Mingyu just wants to hold his boyfriend all day.

_ “In other news, the self proclaimed MightyGyu once again defeated the mysterious villain terrorizing Namsan Tower the other day.” _

The younger darts his eyes at the news as Wonwoo continues to chew on his bread. 

_ “The question of MightyGyu continues: Who is he? Is he an ally? Or a vigilante? Where did he come from? And what is his purpose?” _

“MightyGyu sure is awesome, right?” Mingyu asks after a moment of silence, looking over at Wonwoo. His boyfriend shrugs nonchalantly and shifts to drink his coffee. “Any idea who MightyGyu might be?” Mingyu asks, trying to keep down the amusement in his voice.

He watches as Wonwoo hums and gently peels some small portions off of the bread to eat. It’s always been a habit of his whenever he’s eating any kind of pastry and to be honest, Mingyu finds that quite cute.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Wonwoo answers nonchalantly. 

Mingyu pouts. “You could at least have some curiosity.”

Wonwoo shrugs again. “More of an attention seeker if you’d ask me.” He adds with another monotone. He turns to Mingyu who was still pouting and Wonwoo shifts his body onto his boyfriend.

“Why are you pouting.” Wonwoo asks as he rests his body upon Mingyu’s lap and the younger childishly turns away. 

“Because,” Mingyu quips. “I’m a big fan of MightyGyu.”

Wonwoo laughs and it’s music to Mingyu’s ears. “You’re such a child.” He teases, smiling as he presses his lips against Mingyu’s lips. 

Mingyu pecks back, his hand traveling around Wonwoo’s petite hips. “No but seriously, do you not think MightyGyu is awesome? He’s a hero!”

Wonwoo tilts his head and rests his chin on his palm, his elbow against the backrest next to Mingyu’s head. “Really now?” He questions, his fingers circling Mingyu’s collarbone. “You don’t even know who he is.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes obnoxiously. “So? He’s a superhero. Isn’t that cool enough?”

“Whatever.” Wonwoo jokes and rolls with a pair of equally obnoxious eyes.

“What if you’re in danger and MightyGyu has to save your life?”

“What if I’m  _ not _ in danger and MightyGyu doesn’t have to save my life?” Wonwoo retaliates and pecks Mingyu’s lips again before getting up from the couch. “I already have my own ‘MightyGyu’. I don’t need him.”

“Your own MightyGyu?” Mingyu repeats in confusion. Surely, Wonwoo didn’t know…

Wonwoo raises a brow. “You.” He says and flicks Mingyu’s forehead. “Who needs a hero when I already have you?”

Mingyu’s cheeks heat up from the question. Partially because of how cute Wonwoo is and partially because his boyfriend had just scared the living soul out of him.

“O-Oh of course!” Mingyu laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “I’m  _ way much better _ than that MightyGyu. I don’t even know who MightyGyu is, hahaha!”

Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows in confusion, wondering how he was such in love with an idiot. A tall idiot. “Alrighty then.” He says and walks away to change his clothes. He had promised Jihoon to go out to the new cheeseburger restaurant downtown the other day and Wonwoo is never one to pass down food.

“But I thought we were going to hang out today.” Mingyu comments sadly. “You know, just stay in bed and cuddle all day. And it’s raining outside.” 

Wonwoo just smiles and whispers under his breath something along the lines of, “nothing is going to stop me from getting my cheeseburgers.”

It’s only a while later when Wonwoo exits their shared room with a fully changed outfit. Mingyu stares as he eyes Wonwoo’s expensive black cardigan he had bought the other day along with a black shirt and a pair of ripped jeans that has one too many holes to expose his legs.

“No, you’re not wearing that.” Mingyu whines with a pout and Wonwoo raises a brow. His tall boyfriend gets up from the couch as he continues to eye Wonwoo’s outfit. “Especially those jeans. I can basically see your entire legs.”

Wonwoo scoffs and crosses his arms, shooting a look up at Mingyu. “Oh come on, it’s just an outfit. What, scared that MightyGyu might steal me away from you?” He comments with much sass that Mingyu doesn’t approve, yet is so weak against.

“N-No!” Mingyu huffs with a stomp of his foot. He puffs up his cheeks in a childish manner because he could never act tough in front of Wonwoo (not that he could in front of anyone anyway). “I-it’s dangerous out there nowadays now that there’s these bunch of villains everywhere!”

Wonwoo waves him off with a smile as he approaches the door to get his shoes. “Yeah well MightyGyu could handle them. And I’ll personally stop them if they get in my way of my cheeseburgers so stop worrying.”

“I thought you didn’t even like MightyGyu!”

“I don’t.” Wonwoo grabs the umbrella that rests in the bin by the door. “But I like cheeseburgers.” he says and Mingyu whines again with a couple of tantrums. Wonwoo laughs. “I’ll come home soon to cuddle. Go take a nap or something.”

“I can’t believe you’re throwing me away for cheeseburgers!”

“Excuse me? Who threw me away last week to go bowling with a certain Jeon Jungkook?”

Mingyu opens his mouth to speak but closes it, knowing that he had lost. He’s getting those cold stares from Wonwoo and remembers how his boyfriend ignored him for five days because of that incident. He hadn’t really gone bowling with Jungkook, he had other duties to attend to which shouldn’t be told to Wonwoo. “Okay fine.” Mingyu says with a pout. “But could you at least give me a kiss before you go?”

Wonwoo softens at that and smiles as he makes his way towards his boyfriend. “Such a baby.” He comments in a small whisper before bringing Mingyu down into a soft kiss that lasts a little longer than expected. “I’ll come back before three. Don’t worry, I’m just going with Jihoon.”

Mingyu pecks Wonwoo’s lips. “Would’ve been better if you gave me a farewell blowjob instead, Kitty.” He says and Wonwoo laughs as he gives Mingyu’s shoulder punch. “Alright, alright fine.” Mingyu laughs back as he circles his fingers around Wonwoo’s hip. “Come back soon, alright? And stay safe.”

Wonwoo smiles. “Again, who needs MightyGyu when I already have you?” he questions without another peck to Mingyu’s lips before parting with him. “And like I said, no one is coming in between my cheeseburgers and me.”

 

       It’s thirty minutes later after Wonwoo had left Mingyu alone in their apartment. He yawns on the couch, flipping through random channels and listening to the now soft raindrops from outside. 

He moans and groans at the boring content on television before finally deciding to turning it off, reverting the apartment back into silence. “Wonwooo,” Mingyu whines in hope that his boyfriend would just come home at that exact moment to cuddle. 

Mingyu pouts when Wonwoo doesn’t come back through the door.

He decides to clean the apartment and had finished a small portion of it before the loud vibrating of his phone starts ringing. Mingyu rushes to his phone, reading the caller ID of Minghao. “Sup, Hao?” 

_ “Bad news, Gyu.” _ Minghao answers through the other end. He had sounded quite concerned.  _ “Another villain is robbing a bank again.” _

“Bank? Is it Black Cat again?”

_ “Dunno, all I know is it’s downtown.” _

“Downtown?” Mingyu repeats. Shit, that’s where Wonwoo is. “Hao, get my outfit and car ready.  _ Fast.” _

_ “I’m on it.” _

 

“God, this is heaven.” Wonwoo moans as he takes another bite into his juicy burger. Across from him, JIhoon nods in agreement having too immersed in his own meal than to hold a conversation. “I should probably bring some back for Mingyu. I feel bad for leaving him alone at home.”

Jihoon scoffs. “Oh come on, can’t you be apart from him for just a while? He did hang out with Jungkook instead of your date last week remember?” He says and Wonwoo gently bites his bottom lip. Jihoon does have a point. But it’s not like Mingyu is cheating on him or keeping secrets from him or anything. 

“I guess you’re right.”

“Gosh, Mingyu is just like Soonyoung. They’re both too clingy.”

Wonwoo laughs. “Don’t lie to yourself, I know you like that about your boyfriend.” He jokes and doesn’t miss the small heat on Jihoon’s ears. “Anyway yeah today’s our  _ day _ . I need to shopping after this.”

“Wow, if only I had enough money like you to shop everyday.”

Wonwoo smiles, a little too playfully. “I have my ways.”

It’s only a while later after the two had finished eating when a small explosion goes off as soon as they exited a shopping center.

“What was that?” Jihoon asks as he looks over to the sound. The people on the streets are in panic as they run away from the smoke and small fires. “An explosion?”

“OUT OF THE WAY.” Someone shouts as he runs pass Wonwoo and Jihoon, pushing them aside. He continues to run and Wonwoo has to stop Jihoon from grabbing a nearby steel pole to stab the stranger with.

“Jihoon, calm down!”

The said boy growls. “Let go of me, Won! I’LL PULVERIZE THAT FUCKER TO A PULP.” He shouts as he gets out of Wonwoo’s grip and darts after the man. “GET BACK HERE.”

Wonwoo sighs. He knows there’s no stopping Jihoon. If anything he’s worried about that man getting beaten up by Jihoon than vice versa. 

“Look out!”

Wonwoo’s eyes widen as he turns his head at the voice. Mingyu? He thinks before being pulled out the way just in time as a lamp post falls down on their spot.

“Are you alright?”

Wonwoo blinks at the stranger. No, he definitely isn’t Mingyu. He has a costume on, a superhero costume at that, and some sort of mask that covers his face, his identity. “MightyGyu?” Wonwoo calls in a mere whisper.

MightyGyu smiles. “Right at your service.” He greets with a genuflect before beaming at Wonwoo. “My, aren’t you a pretty one? This must be my lucky day.” He says and Wonwoo grimaces once MightyGyu starts to lean in closer with a playful smile. “What are you doing here all alone in such a dangerous spot, beautiful?”

Wonwoo scoffs. How lame, even Mingyu could make up better pickup lines. “I was with a friend. But we got separated when a man bumped into us. He looked like he was in a rush too.” 

“Aw, are you worried about your friend, beautiful?”

Wonwoo raises a brow. “Worried? No, I’m worried about the man that bumped into us. If he thinks he’s safe now he has another thing coming.” He comments and MightyGyu laughs. 

“Well don’t worry random beautiful citizen whom I have never seen before and have no relation whatsoever, I will save your friend.” MightyGyu states in a heroic tone and a couple of nearby females squeal at his appearance. 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Fangirls, how great.

“No autographs now, ladies. I have a duty to fulfill. Haha, duty.” There’s a chuckle and Wonwoo rolls his eyes again. “Don’t worry beautiful, I’ll save your friend!”

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t need sav-”

“I’ll be back soon, beautiful!”

“..Uh, MightyGyu?”

“Oh my, miss me already, beautiful?’

Wonwoo raises his brow. “Uh no. Just want to inform you that my friend and that guy went that way.” He points towards the other direction and MightyGyu laughs.

“Thank you, beautiful citizen!”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Okay, princess!”

Before Wonwoo could once again refute, MightyGyu is already off to what he thinks to save Jihoon. He shakes his head. If anything the man is probably dead by now. 

It doesn’t take long when Wonwoo meets up with Jihoon again, all safe and sound and nothing hurt. The younger had lost the man, claiming that he probably lost him in the park with a bunch of stolen money from the bank. 

“It’s getting dark.” Wonwoo comments at the sky. He hadn’t intended to stay out this late and he wonders why Mingyu hasn’t called him either. “We should probably head back. Will you be okay on your own? Oh, what am I even asking, you’re Lee Jihoon, of course you’ll be alright on your own.”’

Jihoon laughs. “I’ll be fine. How about you, you sack of limp noodles.”

“I’ll be fine!” Wonwoo shouts. He hates when Jihoon calls him that. “Anyway I’ll text you. Mingyu is probably waiting at home.”

“Yeah, see you.”

 

       It’s night now as Wonwoo walks through the street. He’s cold; he should’ve listened to Mingyu to bring a sweater. “I’ll just hurry home.” He says to himself before hearing some footsteps from behind. 

Wonwoo looks back, but no one is in sight. 

“Going somewhere, princess?”

Wonwoo squeaks. “Fuck, don’t scare me like that.” It just had to be MightyGyu, of all people. “What do you want.”

MightyGyu laughs. “Figured I should walk a pretty princess home so they wouldn’t run into any trouble.” He says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Come on princess lighten up.”

“Stop calling me princess.” Wonwoo hisses.

“Oh, feisty. How about I call you...Kitty instead?  _ Kitty. _ ” MightyGyu says with a deep voice.

Wonwoo freezes at the name and it sends a shiver up his spine because  _ reasons _ . “N-No! You can’t.” He shouts but cannot hide the blush creeping on his cheeks. Only Mingyu can call him that.

MightyGyu laughs much louder this time. “Oh come on, Kitty. Can’t I call you that?” He teases. “How about hanging out with me right now? I promise I’ll be worth your while, Kitty.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and shake shakes his head. “I have a boyfriend.” he confesses, hoping it will stop MightyGyu’s antics and leave him alone but to his surprisement, MightyGyu smiles widely with teeth almost as pretty as Mingyu’s.

“Boyfriend? Come on Kitty, bet he’s not as great as the almighty MightyGyu.”

That ticks Wonwoo off. “Shut up, he happens to be the best boyfriend in the world.” He says and MightyGyu smiles, dancing around him in a playful manner. 

“Really?” MightyGyu asks. “And what does this so called best boyfriend in the world do for you? Surely you deserve the best and the best is standing here right in front of you.”

Wonwoo scoffs but somehow it also comes out as an amused laugh. “You’re unbelievable.” He says with a smile and MighyGyu laughs. “Is this your best pickup line?’

“Only for the ones I fancy.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes again but smiles. “You’re so annoying.” he says with a laugh. “I really have to go. My boyfriend is waiting for me at home and I have no time to tell you stories.”

“Wow, you sure love your boyfriend a lot. You even turned down the almighty MightGyu.”

“Sorry, not a fan.” Wonwoo teases as he walks pass the superhero but the latter continues to trail behind him. The other’s presence somewhat brings a little smile to Wonwoo’s lips. It’s cute how MightyGyu is following him, sort of like puppy love. 

“So tell me about this boyfriend of yours.” MightyGyu says to Wonwoo, a little amusement in his voice. “What does he do for you? How great is he?”

Wonwoo laughs softly. “And why do you want to know about my boyfriend?” He says and MightyGyu shrugs, giving Wonwoo a puppy smile that he can’t help but picture Mingyu.

“Because I have a little princess of my own and it wouldn’t harm getting a few tips of being a good boyfriend.” MightyGyu smirks. “Come on, it wouldn’t hurt to talk about your boyfriend would it?”

“Fine,” Wonwoo says smiling, “he’s sweet. Imagine a huge puppy and he’s even cuter than that.” Wonwoo says and doesn’t see the wide, soft smile on MightyGyu’s lips. “He’s the best boyfriend in the world. I’d do anything for him and he’d do anything for me.” Wonwoo chuckles. “Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve someone like him.”

MightyGyu stops in his tracks and Wonwoo copies. “Oh? And why’s that?” The two are by the Han River and Wonwoo smiles as he stares off at the river in the night. 

“He’s just so great.” Wonwoo’s voice is so soft. “He’s so pure, and happy and everything. I’m not any of those things. He’s the type that could’ve dating the popular cheerleader in school, but instead he settled with the nerd in the library. I love him so much.”

“I bet he loves you just as much as you love him.”

Wonwoo chuckles and stretches up his arms to relax the tension in his arms. “Last week I got jealous and mad with him hanging out with a friend. I didn’t talk to him for like a week. That’s what I am, every time something goes wrong I shut myself out and it pains me when he’s apologizing even though none of it is his fault.”

“Wait, so you were jealous?”

“Hm?”

“I-I mean, it’s not like I care of anything.”

Wonwoo smiles. “You kind of remind me of him.” He says and MightyGyu softens. “You’re cute and you do this stutter thing he does whenever he’s nervous about anything. Like when we first started dating he couldn’t even get a single word out.” He smiles at MightyGyu and buries his face into his sweater paws. “Yep, you’re just like him. Hope your own little “princess” is just as lucky as I am.”

MightyGyu gulps and slowly backs up at the close distance between the two. “I, uh,” he doesn’t finish speaking until his signal rings and he picks up the call. “MightyGyu here. Really? Again? Alright I’ll be there in five.”

Wonwoo watches as MightyGyu tidies himself and the latter coughs to clear his throat. “Have somewhere to be?” Wonwoo asks softly and MightyGyu nods. “Well, it was nice talking to you. You’re actually not that bad.”

MightyGyu smiles. “Your boyfriend is just as lucky to have you.” He finishes before dashing off into the dark night, leaving Wonwoo alone to smile to himself. 

“It’s a shame you didn’t recognize who I am, MightyGyu.” Wonwoo whispers to himself and smiles before turning around to head home. 

 

       It’s around one in the morning when Mingyu returns back to his apartment. He quietly opens the door, thinking Wonwoo is asleep, and slightly jumps when the lights suddenly turn on, revealing a usual stoic looking Wonwoo standing with his arms crossed in the middle of their living room. 

“Where have you been?” Wonwoo asks as he strolls his way towards his tall boyfriend. He gives a small pout and Mingyu can’t help but lean down to kiss that pout. “I was worried.” He says and Mingyu smiles, bringing his hand to brush the damp bangs out of Wonwoo’s circular glasses.

Mingyu smiles into Wonwoo’s lips. “I couldn’t sleep alone in the bed without you, so I decided to go for a walk.” He says and smiles when he sits down on the couch and brings Wonwoo onto his lap, his hands just over Wonwoo’s bare thighs. “I even bought some ice cream and junk food.”

Wonwoo sighs and wraps his arms around Mingyu’s neck. He plays his fingers through Mingyu’s brown locks and rests his forehead against Mingyu’s temple, staring into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Mingyu whispers lowly against Wonwoo’s lips and his boyfriend shakes his head. 

“Nothing.”

Mingyu raises a brow as Wonwoo snuggles up into his neck and he can smell the sweet vanilla scent on him. “You’re being awfully cuddly at this hour, Kitty.” He says and Wonwoo mutters a “shut up” before kissing his lips again. “Damn, if I knew taking late walks would make you like this, I would’ve taken more walks.”

Wonwoo laughs lowly and Mingyu smiles before pressing a kiss at the corner of Wonwoo’s lips. “So I met MightyGyu today.” Wonwoo says, his sweater paws playing with Mingyu’s shirt. He smiles when Mingyu’s eyes light up.

“Oh? And how was he?”

“He’s pretty chill.” Wonwoo says and smiles as he hugs his boyfriend. “But I still think you’re a much better hero.” 

“I’m a hero?” Mingyu teases and Wonwoo giggles.

“Yep, my hero.”

“God, who did I save to deserve such a boyfriend like you?” Mingyu asks with another kiss and Wonwoo smiles. 

“Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew finally finished with this  
> hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading!  
> 


	2. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel teaser

The moon is shining bright through the night as a shadowy figure stands on the roof of Diamonds Hotel, fastening his black boots before standing straight to stretch his limbs. 

“Time for this little Kitty to come out and play.”

Black Cat. 

The only villain MightyGyu is incapable of arresting. He’s a villain like no other; quiet and polished, and also quite merciless. 

He’s successful in robbing many banks and jewelry shops, leaving no trace behind in his stealthy acts. “Let’s see if I’d get to play with MightyGyu today.” Black Cat says in an ice cold, deep voice before hopping off the roof of Diamonds Hotel.

Prepare to see Black Cat in action coming soon in the next fic.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> there will be sequel!


End file.
